henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping the Prison
Escaping the Prison is the second game in the Henry Stickmin series. It is the sequel to Breaking the Bank, and prequel to Stealing the Diamond. It's arguably the most popular of the series, with over 2 million plays on Newgrounds. Intro The game opens wihth Henry in prison due to his escapades in the first game. The prison itself is placed randomly in the desert. An indeterminable amount of time later (presumably a few days or weeks), Dave and another police officer come to Henry's room. The first officer tells that Henry is free to go, then starts laughing when Henry briefly perks up. He gives Henry a package, which Dave apparently didn't check (when asked about this by his coworker, Dave awkwardly makes a suspiciously specific denial and the other shrugs it off). When the two guards leave, Henry finds a cake inside. In the cake, he finds some tools for his escape: *NRG drink (fail) - Henry drinks it, then throws the bottle away, only to see the bottle moving super slowly through the air as if there's no gravity. This is because Henry is now moving so fast everything else appears to be standing still. He easily bends the cell door, throws an officer in a trash can, and eats a donut, as he walks to the exit. When Henry finally gets out, he stops, takes a deep breath, and promptly dies of a heart attack. (Message: NRG - Side Affects include: Nausea, Headaches, Rapid Heartbeat and possibilities of Stroke and/or Heart Attack. Hmm... Well that's good to know.) *Teleporter (fail) - Henry activates the teleporter, but suddenly teleports in the way of a firing target. An officer then accidentally shoots Henry. (Message: You just can't seem to get the hang of that thing can you?) *Drill - starts the Badass Ending *Cellphone - Starts the Lame Ending *Rocket launcher (fail) - Henry takes out a pan, looks confused before turning into a rocket launcher, then shoots at the janitor, but the rocket flies in a sideways U-shaped duct. It flies back at Henry's face, then explodes at his face. (Message: Uh... Way to aim buddy...) *File - Starts the Sneaky Ending. Sneaky Ending (File) Henry decides to use the file. * Window (fail) - Henry cuts the bars of the window and climbs out, but forgets his cell is not on the ground floor. He falls to death. (Message: Protip: Look before you leap.) *Cell door: Henry escapes when he cuts out a bar from the door of his cell. However two police officers see him and rush in to stop him. Henry has to knock them both out with the bar. Failing to do so leads to a fail in which either Dave will kick Henry down, or the other police officer will taser Henry from behind). Before Henry can proceed, another two policemen come out from elevator, so Henry locks himself into a small room where he finds: *Grenade belt (fail) - Henry throws a grenade outside, but it bounces off the wall back into his room. When Henry finds that out, a muffled "What the!?!" is heard by the officers outside, and the grenade explodes and probably kills him. (Message: Uhh... I don't even know what to say about that one..) *Chair: Henry climbs on the chair and enters to a pipe on the ceiling. Now he can go: * Left (fail) - Henry crawls through the vent but falls into a meeting of police officers. Henry tries to escape but is caught by the police officer behind him, the others pulling out their weapons. (Message: Fatty.) *Right: Henry gets to the rooftop of the building, and now he has to get down and escape. He finds some tools in the box: *Parachute (fail) - Henry jumps from the building and tries to open the parachute, but some random items come out of it, not a chute (!), so Henry crashes to the ground at terminal velocity. He is still alive (barely), but then the items fall on his head, killing him. (Message: I think that was just a regular backpack. See what happens when you assume?) *Jetpack (fail) - Henry activates the jetpack, which makes a brief puff and shows a fail screen for a few moments (Fake Message: Wow... That was the lamest thing I've ever seen. The animator must have gotten REALLY lazy or something. I mean honestly that was probably the dumbest FAIL I've ever seen in this entire movie! So anyway, what do you think of the movie so far? Enjoying it? It's taken quite a while, and as I'm typing this it has yet to be completed. I doubt you'll be able to read this far down unless you figure out a way to pause or do some other sneaky thing. Laaaammmeee!) until he starts flying, but he cannot control it, crashes into a window and gets back to his cell, where the janitor greets him. (Message: It takes many hours of jetpack training before you're able to operate one.) *Rope (fail) - Henry launches a rope from the top of the building to the floor below to make a zipline, and then slides down it. The friction causes rope burns and Henry is forced to let go, but still lands safely on the ground. Just as he begins to celebrate his succesful escape, he is hit by the bank money transfer truck, killing him. (A certain irony in relation to the Lame Ending!) *Plungers - Henry uses sticky plungers to scale the wall, and safely gets to the bottom of building. Once there, he runs for it, happy as can be. Achievement: Sneaky Ending Badass Ending (Drill) Henry uses the drill and starts drilling the cell floor. He falls down into the bathroom on the floor below. There he finds: *Opacitator (fail) - When Henry activates the device, he starts going through walls, but he cannot stop going...and going...umm...wow... (Message: Y''ou'd think something like that would come up in the beta testing.) *Crowbar : Henry uses the crowbar to break the manhole in the floor. He jumps into the pipe and crawls through it untill he falls right into the main hall, with armed policemen and guards about. Henry makes a run for it while the guards shoot at him. Henry reaches some pillars where he can go: *Right (fail) - He crashes into a pillar. (Message: ''Don't worry. I heard prison dentists are great!) *Do nothing (fail) - if Henry doesn't go either left or right, he is shot down. (Message: Try dodging the bullets, n00b.) *Left: Henry goes left and is thus able to continue his escape. Then he sees there is a wall in front of him.Now he can: *Turn right (fail)- Henry falls on the floor. An achievement is awarded for his random moves, although achievements cannot be viewed in this installment. (Message: lol Brawl reference! :D) *Do nothing (fail) - If no option is chosen, Henry crashes into the wall. (Message: It's always a good idea to watch where you're going. Especially if you're running away from the cops...) *Run to wall: Henry runs up the wall, bounces off and escapes, but he falls into a police ambush. As Wild West music plays, you must wait for the series' hardest quick-time event (probably, anyway). When the guards open fire, the player has to click the right mouse button. Failing to do so in time leads to Henry getting shot and killed. Click at the right time however and Henry dodges all the bullets with Matrix Bullet-Time, catches the last one and splits the Chief's gun. After that they all surrender, and Henry escapes out of the building (after playing mind games with the terrified guards), then sees the police car parked outside, keys still in the ignition. He is last seen driving away in the police car. Lame (Legal) Ending (Cellphone) Henry uses the cellphone to contact his lawyer, Phoenix Wright. At the court, Phoenix Wright says that he can prove that Henry didn't hide himself into the bag. So he can present 6 pieces of evidence: *Floor plans of bank (fail) -When Wright presents this, Judge asks him, "What is this?", and he answers, "It's evidence!" .When the judge asks how that actually proves anything, Wright sheepishly says he was just joking. Judge replies "There's no time for jokes," and judges Henry on the spot, pronouncing that he's guilty. (Message: What kind of third-rate lawyer did you hire?) The same situation happens with all of evidences except Disguise Bag. *Security Footage (fail) *Shovel (fail) *Doctor's Analysis (fail) *Mysterious device (teleporter) (fail) *Disguise bag Wright presents Judge a disguise bag, which Judge recognizes. Then, Wright says that it's actually impossible for Henry to get into the bag and then tie the knot himself from the inside of the bag. The judge asks him how did Henry do that, on which he simply answers - he didn't (aah!). Winston Davis and his lawyer get shocked, and then Phoenix says that Henry was stuck in the bag - by his witness, Winston (a bank guard who drove the truck). He proves his point by presenting Doctor's Analysis, in which it says that Henry survived a lot of cuts and hits the day they found him (leaning on the fourth wall by suggesting that all of the scenarios from the previous game took place). This, Wright says, proves the 'obvious' fact that Winston assaulted Henry, shoved him in the bag, and left the bag on the side of the road, knowing he and his co-worker would drive by later that day, upon which Winston could throw the bag inside the truck and deposit Henry's body in the vault to hide his 'crime'. Phoenix then presents security footage from the bank in which shows Henry setting himself free, which, according to Phoenix, means that means that he just wanted to go out and survive. Winston is baffled when hearing these claims, and unable to respond. The Judge surprisingly believes Phoenix' wild story (without thinking, say, about how Henry got out?) and he sets Henry free, pronouncing, Not Guilty. After that, Henry comes out of the court, having congratulated Phoenix, and celebrates, when he sees another money truck with money. He looks to it and starts chasing it, which shows that Henry is ready to steal something again. Appearances in other games *The prison cell reappears in Fleeing the Complex, when Henry Stickmin uses a Warp Star whilst escaping, he is sent flying to the same prison cell. Glitches * Sometimes when selecting something and clicking on it, the "Fail" sound effect can be heard. * If you get a Fail during the chase scene that leads to the Badass Ending, if you wait long enough, the music from the chase scene will play on its own. Gallery Gameplay Main menu.PNG Stickpage logo.PNG Intro1.PNG Intro2.PNG Main.PNG 截图1580369911.png 截图1580369911.png 截图1580369921.png EjJjOFl6aFpXNGcx o henry-stickmin-escaping-prison-badass-ending.jpg 截图1580370037.png 截图1580370056.png 截图1580370074.png 截图1580370086.png 截图1580535081.png 截图1580535145.png 截图1580535159.png 截图1580535185.png 截图1580535194.png 截图1580535329.png Rooms ETP_Room1.png|Room 1 ETP_Room2.png|Room 2 ETP_Room3.png|Room 3 (Bathroom) (Floor 7) ETP_Room4.png|Room 4 截图1580191076.png|room5 Category:Games Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Puffballs united animations Category:Stickpage Category:Animations Category:Browse Category:Characters